The Deal
by divine one
Summary: willow is sent to LA and to Angel to detox from magic; is there something else she might become addicted to? or someone? Fic changed from one shot to multi chap in progress
1. The Deal

**Author** Devylish  
**Title** The Deal  
**Fandom** BTVS  
**Pair** Angel & Willow suggested  
**Rating** PG  
**Words** 1496  
**Warning/Spoiler/Summary** None. None. created for the more_doomed (LJ) Colored Egg prompt  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of devylish. devylish is in no way associated with the TV show Buffy the Vampire Slayer and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.  
**AN** NOT BETA'd at allllll. Cringes.

* * *

Angel understood why they'd sent Willow to him. Logically he understood all the reasons. She'd been using magic too much; she was heartbroken and despondent over a fight with her… girlfriend, Tara. She needed to be in a new space. In a space where she was needed and useful, but where she wasn't as invested in the lives: the hopes, dreams, loves of all of those around her.

Like he said, he understood why they'd sent Willow to him. But, understanding didn't mean he was happy about the situation.

That sounded – mean. Which wasn't how he meant it. He wasn't upset about Willow's presence because he disliked her, or was worried about her behavior. That wasn't the problem at all. She'd been in LA for all of three days, and he felt like his skin was going to crawl off. She was too close, to sweet, too powerful. Angelus and Angel both ached for her.

As Focused and enthralled as he had been with Buffy back in Sunnydale, Angel had always seen Willow. Seen her beauty and her power. And inside of Angel's body, seated next to his soul, Angelus, Angelus was overwhelmed by Willow. He wanted to take her innocence, consume her sweetness, revel in her power.

And now, a few scant years later, she was here. In his home, in his space, her scent everywhere around him. He took an unneeded breath and moved closer to her.

"Hey Willow."

She was silent. She wasn't speaking much to any of them, a combination of frustration, and embarrassment and anger wrapping round her tongue.

He stuck his hands in his pant pockets, shuffling from foot to foot unconsciously. "What're you up to?" He eyed the small bowls that sat on the table in front of her. They were filled with liquids of various colors.

"It's not magic!" She defended quickly.

"I didn't think it was." He crouched next to her at the table. He was too close. Not inappropriately close, just too close for his senses to function properly.

"Yeah, right." She frowned slightly and stirred one of the bowls of liquid.

He didn't think she'd believe him… so he didn't fight that battle, instead he stood up and pulled out a chair so that he was seated next to her. "So, no magic. What is all of this?"

She pursed her lips together slightly. Dropping her head slightly, ostensibly to fcus on what she was doing, she murmured, "I'm going to decorate some Easter eggs."

Angel glanced at the bowls filled with various colours and smiled. Colouring eggs! Wow! He hadn't "coloured Easter eggs since… since I was a child."

She glanced up at him from beneath the fringe of her eyelashes, wondering if he was making fun of her. He was smiling, but he looked… sincere. Nostalgic. "I-I've got more eggs than I know what to do with, if-if you want to help?"

Grinning at Willow he hopped up. "Where are the eggs?"

"Cooling in the kitchen. They should be ready now."

"All right, I'm off to fill a basket with eggs…" he turned back to glance at her. "But the first time you call me the Easter bunny, we're done."

Willow bit back a smile as a picture of Angel in a bunny outfit holding a basket of eggs flashed through her mind. "Deal."

***

"So just how does a Jewish girl end up decorating Easter eggs?"

"The same way she ends up exchanging Christmas gifts… She's got friends." Willow responded before she remembered why she was in LA. "Or rather, she had friends."

"Willow… you still have friends."

"Right. Close, close friends who love me so much they had to put three hours of distance between themselves and me."

"Willow –"

"It's okay Angel. I- I get it. I know Giles and Buffy and Xander don't want me around. And I know I screwed things up with Tara. I get it."

_She doesn't think she's loveable_. Understanding dawned on Angel. Not looking at her, he wiped at the red stained water that clung to his fingers. "I don't think you do understand Willow. You used too much magic, and your relationship with Tara hit a rough patch –"

She groaned, she realllllly didn't need another accounting of all of her sins. "I know all of that. Thanks for reminding me. I'd forgotten."

Angel puffed out a breath of air. "I wasn't done."

"Great…" Willow mumbled under her breath.

"You made mistakes Willow, but that doesn't make you… it doesn't mean you're not…," _I've beaten demons twice my size, and I can't tell a wisp of a girl that she's adorable?_ "You're also beautiful, and funny, and intelligent, and amazingly gifted, and beautiful."

Willow looked up from the egg she'd just finished. _Beautiful? He'd said beautiful twice._ Shaking her head slightly she quickly convinced herself that he was just being a good host. A good mentor. Saying what he needed to say to make the depressed wayward child feel better. She glommed on to part of what he'd said. "Amazingly gifted? I made my friends forget who they were…, literally. I blinded Giles. I made Xander a demon magnet." She paused, "more of a demon magnet than he normally is." She peered at Angel. "My 'amazing gift' made me lose… made me hurt those I loved most."

Angel grinned darkly. "Been there, done that. Helping the helpless? Yeah, I've hurt the helpless too, using the same powers and abilities that I've used to help them." He dared to touch her, tilting her chin up so that they were looking into one another's eyes. "But how many people have you saved with your magic.? With you computer skills? With your mind? We have to hang on to that Willow. We have to remember that we've done good."

"Yeah. Good." Her voice was low and despondent.

He dived in. "If Tara and you don't work out, you _will_ love again."

She gave a disbelieving bark of laughter.

"Take it from me Willow, you can love deeply and intensely more than once."

She opened her mouth to refute this, but he beat her to it.

"What about you and Oz. Did you love him less than you love Tara?"

"No!" She responded with shock. "I'll always love Oz. I-I... he was my first true love."

"And you thought you'd never love again after he left, didn't you?"

She was silent.

"But you did."

_I did._

"You'll find love again Willow. It won't be the same as your love for Oz. And if it isn't Tara, it won't be the _same _love either. But it will be love. Deep, tear your heart out, make your knees weak, love."

"Have you loved more than once?"

He stared into her eyes. "Yes."

"How do you do it? How do you handle knowing that you fucked up? That you've lost the most important person in your life? That you're alone?"

"Brooding works for me."

Willow grinned. "I'm trying to be serious here."

_I got her to smile. That's a good thing. A great thing. How do I do it again?_

"Sorry. ' How do you do it?' You realize you're human. Or, in my case, humanesque; and you give yourself a break." Angel looked down at his hands, palms up… the lines, curved and broken. "You forgive yourself and you realize you're no better… and maybe, no worse than the hundreds of thousands of people who walk the earth beside you." He turned his hands over. There were traces of red, and green, and blue in the crevices of his fingers. _I've destroyed with these hands. Maimed, and raped, and devastated with these hands. _

He lifted his eyes to Willow. Beautiful Willow who stared at him with unshed tears; understanding and sympathy pouring out of her… tangibly flowing out of her.

He finished his thoughts aloud. "But I've also saved lives with these hands. Saved lives and souls…. With _these_ hands." He reached for one of Willow's hands, turning it over in his own, much larger hand. Her fingers, much like his, were marked with greens, and purples, and oranges.

They sat -- hand in hand -- surrounded by quiet and peace; perhaps the first peace either of them had felt in months.

That sat like this for two minutes, four minutes, five minutes; his thumb caressing the line that ran across her palm, tracking the length of her life. He could hear her heartbeat, pumping blood through her delicate veins. Pumping faster and harder – calling to him.

She turned her hand over in his and then she spoke, her voice soft and enchanting. "You and me, we're some great, broken superheroes, aren't we?"

He chuckled and squeezed her hand lightly.

She lifted her eyes to his, the tears finally falling, "If you try and save my soul, I promise to try and save yours."

Angel tugged her hand closer, cupping it in both of his hands. "Deal."


	2. Lawn Chairs

**Author** Devylish  
**Title** The Deal  
**Chapter** Lawn Chairs 2/?  
**Fandom** BTVS  
**Pair** Angel & Willow  
**Rating** PG  
**Words** 1140  
**Warning/Spoiler/Summary** None. None. Willow has been sent to LA to detox from Magic. Is there something else she might become addicted to?  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of devylish. devylish is in no way associated with the TV show Buffy the Vampire Slayer and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.

* * *

She'd been in LA now for four weeks and life had settled into a pattern of activities: studying with Wesley, bickering with Cordelia – who was still the queen bitch; shopping with Cordelia -- who, when she wasn't being a queen bitch, was funny, and knew the **best** shoe shops.

Willow was also spending time with Gunn, learning fighting moves that she was hoping to put into use sometime soon.... One of these days, the fang gang was going to let her go out on a case with them. Or so they kept promising.

Until then, there was Wesley, Cordelia, and Gunn.

… And Angel.

She and Angel had carved out their own time together. No research… or watcher training. No teasing or shopping. No punching or kicking. They simply talked. And listened.

A week or so ago she and Cordelia had found a sale on lawn furniture and now, Cordelia could get her tan on while she worked during the day, and at night, Angel could get his… his moonlight on.

So tonight, Angel and she were sitting in the courtyard. Moonlight, stars, and those little tikki torches brightening the night.

He had just told her about his last kill. His last kill before the gypsies 'cursed' him with his soul.

And now, they sat in silence.

Until Willow lightly offered. "Okay, you win. I've been bad, but you've been worse."

He chuckled at her understatement. "Told you there was hope for you. You're a lightweight to the world of evil Will."

"I can be evil!" she protested, then frowned, "Not that I want to be evil, but…," she narrowed her eyes, "I could be evil… if I wanted to be."

Relaxing in one of the cushioned lawn chairs, Angel turned his head and looked at Willow who lay one chair away from him. _Moonlight did wonders for red hair. _He pushed the thought away, and placated Willow, stating drily. "I'm certain you could be a hell of an evil bitch if you wanted to be."

She smiled. "I know you're just saying that to appease me. You think of me as the novice witch. The cute sidekick for the super heroine. But," she turned on her side, curled her hands under her head, and stared at him. "Everyone has a dark side. Everyone has a part of them that they try to keep hidden. Try to keep controlled. When you knew me, in Sunnydale, my darkness was really small and really hidden. Now? Not so small. Just barely hidden."

He turned in his chair so he could face her and mimicked her pose. Brown eyes looked into green.

He got having two sides. And he got hiding the side you didn't want the world to see. He got it. He just had a hard time seeing the dark in Willow. She'd always been the… the breath of fresh air in Sunnydale. The one who accepted others, fought for others, listened to others. Sweet. Innocent. Trusting.

"Have you ever seen anyone hooked on anything? Addicted?"

He realized he was still staring at her and he blinked a few times before answering her question. "250 years of living – I've seen pretty much all of it."

"Have you seen anyone addicted to magic?" She sat up. Then she stood up, wrapping her arms around her waist, protectively. "It's different than other addictions. Magic... magic is in you. It is you. You can't just stop it cold turkey. I mean you can." She glanced over at him to needlessly reassure him that she hadn't been practicing any spells. "But the thing about magic is even when you stop. Even when you… stop repeating spells, and stop sending the power through your hands; it's still there. It's like blood. It courses through you. It's in your brain, in your skin, your veins… it's wrapped around your soul." She raised her hands in a helpless shrug. "If you're a witch – you're a witch. Whether you practice the art or not. It's who you are." She looked back over in his direction. "Dark magic is worse. It blurs the line. It, it makes good and bad – equal. It – dark magic makes your nerve ends tingle, makes your hands itch. You don't care as much – or at all – about who is affected, what the consequences of your magic will be. When I was a novice, when you knew me, in Sunnydale, I knew there were consequences, I didn't always foresee them, or always read them right, but I knew they were there. When I," Her eyes flashed, "was dark, I knew there were consequences, but I couldn't care less what they were, as long as I got what I wanted. As long as my body and my hands got their fix. The magic. The power. Tapping into the dark."

She stopped talking, and sat back down, suddenly exhausted. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to bore you."

Angel quietly shifted in his chair, trying his best to hide the fact that he was turned on. That his demon had listened to every word Willow had said, and wanted her, desperately. Controlling his demon was something he was use to, but it was definitely harder to do when he and his demon wanted the same thing.

"You _never_ bore me Willow."

She smiled faintly, disbelievingly, and settled back against the cushions; staring up at the sky. "Who was the first person you loved?"

"The first person…?" He inhaled. "Moira. Moira McLalley. Dark hair that curved around her face…. She was the innkeeper's daughter. And she was wild. Beautiful, plump and wild."

Willow watched him as he silently reminisced about the plump, wild, beautiful Moira. The laugh lines at his eyes were pronounced; he apparently had good memories of her. "Who was the first non-human you loved?"

Angel pulled himself out of his reverie and looked at Willow. "You believe demons can love?"

She shrugged her shoulders as if it were obvious. "Why not?"

"There's the whole no soul thing."

She glanced at him. "How did Angelus feel about Darla?"

Angel's demon stretched inside of him, turning Angel's eyes gold.

Willow giggled nervously, "Oh."

Angel cleared his throat and wrapped his control around Angelus, "Darla… and Angelus. They were a pair. A one of a kind pair. Spike and Dru were part of our scourge of Europe, but honestly, Darla and Angelus… they could have ruled the world… just the two of them, if they'd wanted to. They fueled one another. Fire and gasoline. They… supported one another."

"Love? Did they love one another?"

Angel closed his eyes and leaned back against the cushions. "Obsession. They were obsessed with one another."

Willow looked down at her fingernails and whispered, "Obsession is a form of love."

Angel opened his eyes and looked over at her... his eyes gold as his demon agreed with her.


	3. boys vs girls

**Author** Devylish  
**Title** The Deal  
**Chapter** Boys vs Girls 3/?  
**Fandom** BTVS  
**Pair** Angel & Willow  
**Rating** PG13  
**Words** 2218  
**Warning/Spoiler/Summary** None. None. Willow has been sent to LA to detox from Magic. Is there something else she might become addicted to?  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of devylish. devylish is in no way associated with the TV show Buffy the Vampire Slayer and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.

* * *

"Duck!"

Cordelia and I looked at one another and without a word dropped to the floor. I could feel the still writhing tentacles on the head of the Glathar demon as it flew over where, seconds ago, Cordelia and I had been just standing.

Turning to the left I made a silent 'eww' face as I watched the tentacles atop the head scramble along the floor. They continued to 'tentacle' towards me until Gunn clomped down on the head with a booted foot. This time, I didn't hold back on the 'eww' and I was echoed wholeheartedly by Cordelia.

Standing up and brushing off her top and pants Cordelia turned to face Angel. "Couldn't you have aimed that thing somewhere else? We almost got whacked by it."

"I said 'Duck'."

"Yes, we heard, and still I ask, couldn't you have aimed that thing somewhere else?"

"Fine Cordelia, next time I'm in a life or death fight, I'll change my stance so that I can decapitate the demon towards Gunn."

"Hey man, don't bring me into this."

"What I don't get," I said as I stood up with Gunn's help, "is why your fights all take place in alleys? Or sewers. I'm kinda missing the cleanliness of Sunnydale's graveyards."

Cordelia grinned, "ah yes… graveyards, I miss them so…. not!"

"Oh c'mon! Gucky refuse clinging to your clothes - your new leather clothes -- or graveyard dirt?"

Cordelia raised a brow then smiled, "good point." Looking around at the melting body of the Glathar demon she bubbled, "Well, if we're all done here, I need to get the 'gucky refuse' off of me…. I have a date."

Angel, Gunn, and Wesley checked with one another with their eyes. Nope; none of them knew anything about a date.

"A date? Who –"

She held up her hand to stop the onslaught of questions. "None of your business, any of you. and then she added more gently, "I'll be fine."

She headed out of the alley with a bemused Willow trailing after her. "Do they always get all worried about you like that?"

"Only when I've got a date with a new guy. Or whenever I leave the hotel…. Or whenever I step away from my desk…" she looked at Willow. "We have NO shortage of testosterone at the Hyperion. You'll see, first guy, or, uh, in your case, girl, who you look at, and Angel and the guys will go crazy with the questions, and the tailing, and the questions…."

"Ha! I'm never dating again, so I won't have to worry about the testosterone overload."

Cordelia stopped walking and turned to face Willow. "I felt that way after Xander."

Willow blushed.

Cordelia started walking again "But I was wrong. Xander was just a stop along the way. A dorky, sweet, goofy…, sweet stop. And if you ever tell anyone I said that I **will** make your life a living hell, and believe me, I know how to do that. But, anyway, while the break up was painful, I grew from it. I found a purpose, and new friends, and I now live in a town with more clothing stores than even I ever dreamed about. Life is kinda good."

"Plus you have a date." Willow added helpfully.

Cordelia gave an appreciative growly sound that Willow had only previously heard her use in reference to designer label clothing. Lowering her voice Cordy offered, "And he's yummy; in a: 'I so shouldn't have that' kind of way." As they neared the front of the Hyperion Cordelia warned, "And if you even think about touching this one, I'll rebitchify myself and show you my mean side." Cordelia turned and smiled her patented smile before skipping into the hotel leaving Willow on the front steps thinking, _Goddess, I need less scary friends._

****

Angel and Wesley were complaining about some research project in the corner of the office and Willow was reading on the couch in the lobby when Cordelia came back to the hotel after her date. She walked in with a glowy, isn't-he-delicious, floaty kind of look on her face.

Fortunately for her, because the guys were so entranced with their discussion, Willow was the only one who saw the glowy, floatiness. Closing her book on her finger Willow looked up at Cordy with a smile. "I take it the date went well?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah. He's..." she plopped down on the couch next to me. "He's perfect. Handsome. A gentleman. Funny. Handsome."

"You said handsome twice." I offered.

"He's **that** good looking. As a matter of fact, feel free to add another 'handsome' on there for me."

"And how is he in the smoochies department?"

Cordelia turned pink beneath her tan. "Sickeningly good."

"So is it LOVE?"

"No. NO! It can't be love. It can be fooling around. It can be a few nice dates, but," she lowered her voice and frowned, "love is out of the question."

"Why?"

She looked at me then glanced at where the boys were still getting excited by books. Dusty books. "Okay, if I tell you this you have to keep it secret. Like to your grave secret. I mean, I wouldn't even think about telling you except… I have to tell someone. And damn, I'm babbling like you do."

"Don't insult the person you want to keep secrets for you."

"Oh please, that wasn't an insult; an insult would be telling you that the mauve of your sweater doesn't do your red hair any favors." Cordelia paused, "Not that I'd tell you that, of course."

"Of course." I shook my head, "so what's the what? What's the secret?"

"The guy? The perfect guy that I can't fall for, even though, WOW, he's edible in the most amazing, pour me in a bowl fashion?"

"Yeah?"

Cordy leaned forward and lowered her voice even more. "It's Lindsey."

I blinked once or twice then gave up and shrugged my shoulders to indicate I was clueless.

"Lindsey McDonald? Anti-Christ lead lawyer for Wolfram & Hart."

My mouth dropped open. "You're dating a -!"

She clapped her hand over my mouth to cut off my screech.

Wesley and Angel stopped arguing and peered around the corner into the lobby. "Cordelia, you're home." Wesley observed.

"Did I just hear you mention your date?" Angel asked.

"No, no you didn't. You didn't hear me say anything about my date." She released her hand from Willow's mouth. "No one said anything about dating, did they Willow?"

I glanced at her, glanced at Angel and Wesley, and then looked back at Cordelia. "N-n-no. Nothing was said about anything. Nothing at all. Whole lot of nothing being talked about over here!"

Angel looked between the two women suspiciously, but, finally remembering that he couldn't read minds, especially female minds, he backed off of the issue.

Giving a quick glance of 'thanks' to Willow, Cordelia stood up and stretched. "Okay, I'm gonna head home now."

"Why didn't you have your new beau taking you home?" Wesley peered at her.

"Oh please! How many times do I have to tell you guys that I'm NOT dumb?" She headed to the door, "he doesn't get to enter Chez Chase until at least two dates."

And with that she was gone.

Angel started, "Did she mean 'enter' her apartment or did she mean…?"

Wesley shrugged.

Willow grinned and answered, "Do you really really want to know?"

Angel and Wesley simultaneously responded, "No!"

She giggled. For being such brave men, the thought of 'sex' and Cordelia freaked the heck out of them. It was kind of cute.

"So are the two of you going to go back to arguing about the vampire lineage papers, or is someone going to come out to the patio and moon bathe with me?" Willow stared pointedly at Angel.

"How can I resist an offer to spend time with company as delightful as you?" Angel asked rhetorically.

Standing up and heading out on to the patio, Willow responded none the less, "I don't know! I think I'm pretty irresistible."

Angel only half heard Wesley claiming victory in their little research battle since 'Angel was forfeiting the fight'. Instead, his eyes and his mind were focused on the girl, the woman, who had just walked out into the dimly lit courtyard. "Some things are worth losing a battle over." His words were quiet, heard only by him.

Turning off the foyer lights, he tracked after Willow.

"You did a nice job out there tonight, with the Glathar."

"Years of slayage training NOT gone to waste!"

"I'd still feel better if you stayed here, at the hotel when we get a case."

"Are you saying you think I'm weaker than Cordelia?" She asked him a no win question.

"No. No! You're both, uh, equally strong." He sat down on the lawn chair closest to hers.

"So you let Cordelia fight the good fight… why not me?" This was the argument that had gotten her out on cases with them to begin with.

"I… she… I…"

Willow grinned her adorable Willow grin. "Vampires are so cute when they stutter."

She said it without thinking. Without really meaning anything by it. She was just saying what she thought. He WAS cute. He was handsome… drop dead handsome. But when he got flustered, that handsomeness turned to cuteness and all she wanted to do was smile, and hug him, and…

_Wait, did I just sorta tell Angel he was cute?_

Angel looked down at the reclined Willow. _Cute. She thinks I'm cute. Well that's not bad. Is it? Cute is good. Babies are cute. And kittens and puppies. And does she think I'm a puppy? I mean, I'm NOT a puppy! Not that I really care what she calls me, but… I'm not cute. I'm tough… and rugged. And… and masculine. Why couldn't she have said 'Vamipres are so masculine when they stutter'? _

_Because, you idiot, stuttering vampires are NOT high on the list of masculine things in this world. _

Willow dared to look up at Angel and found herself half happy/half saddened that he was lost in his own thoughts and not thinking about the idiotic thing that had just come out of her mouth.

"Do you do the same thing for Gunn? And for Wesley?" She asked suddenly.

"Uh…. Huh?"

"Watch over them. I mean, when they go on dates, and stuff."

"Wesley and Gunn?"

"Not together!" She paused, "Although… they would be kind of hot…."

"Okay, don't go there."

Willow smiled and tried her question again, "Do you worry over who _they'll_ date? Do you, uh, question them? Their moves?" She paused then added, "Like you do Cordelia?"

"No. Yes. I don't know." He stood up. "I worry about them all. About all of you."

"We fight the evils of the world. Demons. Vampires. Mummy Goddesses…." She smiled, "'I' worry about us. We all worry about 'us'. We'd be dumb not to worry about one another… but, umm, you're kinda all with the Daddy Angel thing. At least with Cordelia. Which would suggest you have… special feelings for her, or, that you're sexist." She shrugged and gave him his choice.

"Daddy Angel?"

She giggled again. "I'm just saying."

"I love Cordelia. But I'm not in love with her. She – she's probably my best friend. Loves me beast and all."

Willow didn't say anything. But she felt a twinge in her gut.

Angel repeated, "But no, I'm not _in love_ with her."

"Which leaves us with sexist."

"I was born a quarter of a millennium ago. Some things aren't as easily shaken as others."

"Some things like: sexism?" Willow sat up in her chair. "Darla, Drusilla, Buffy… all the women in your life have been like super heroines…. How can you not know that women can kick ass?"

Angel sat down again, "it's not the ass kicking ability that I'm questioning. Not at all. Not really…. It's…" he took a deep breath. "Men are different from women."

Willow gave an obvious glance down at her chest. "You think?"

"… In a more than anatomical manner. Boys… men… think with, uh, the wrong head sometimes. A lot of the time. Most of the time."

"Oh please!"

Angel grimaced, "Women don't know how much men…."

And then Willow was laughing. Laughing hard. Doubled over in her chair laughing.

"I'm glad you find this so hilarious."

"You honestly think that women don't know that men want sex? Or better yet, you don't think women think about sex?!"

Angel thought about Dru and Darla; he knew women thought about sex, but men….

The question slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it. "So if I start dating someone here, are you going to 'Daddy Angel' me?"

Angel felt his blood flow head south 'Daddy Angel' was awfully close to 'Daddy Angelus'… he'd definitely been there, done that… but not with Willow. He almost groaned at the thought of her, teasingly, seductively calling him 'daddy'. Gathering control of himself, he offered lightly, "It might depend on if you're dating a woman or a man."

"Oh Angel," Willow stood up and patted him on the shoulder, "don't underestimate women." As she headed back indoors she added, "I could probably tell you about some fantasies I've had that would make your toes curl."


End file.
